Mermaid Godddess: Things come together
Part I: Alot of things have happened in my life, alot of things are still happening. My life is confusing, but even now, I'm only half way to understanding... I hid in a cellar, trying to keep any potential moonlight from filtering in through the cracked door, but I was failing. My friend, Will, hid in the cellar with me, even after I begged him not to. "The moon does something to me," I had told him desprately. "I don't know what I'll do." Despite my pleading, he stood beside me. "Will," I said, "You can leave now, before anything happens. I don't want to hurt you." He put his hands on my shoulders. "I'm not leaving. None of this is your fault, Mermaid." His light blue eyes held my gaze. I felt my resolve melting like ice in summer sun. I nodded and flopped down on some sacks. Will stood guard at the door. I closed my eyes and went to sleep. I sit up with a start. Will is alseep on the ground next to me. The hatch to the surface is wide open, the silver disk in the sky looking down at me. A deep green fog engulfs me, and I climb out the hatch. The cool night air is pleasent, and I hate it. A homeless man is asleep on the ground. "Typical Pirate," I say, my voice deeper then usual. I look around the empety Tortuga streets, they are exactly that, empety. Imediately, Razor sharp fangs grow out of my canine teeth, extremely poisonous venom dripping from them. I know what you are thinking. "'A mermaid vampire? Overkill, even for a fantasy story.'" I assure you that this is real to the smallest detail, even I thought it was unbelievable at the time. I bite the man and he errupts in spasims, his blood vains turning black, the venom coursing through his body. I smile, "Humans are so weak." I imagine Jolly Roger kneeling down at my power. A satisfying thought. I corner a small roaming child, ready to strike, then two strong hands turn me around. "Mermaid, it's just me, Will," He says calmly. My fangs disappear, then venom along with them. My legs shake and I fall over. Will catches me and lifts me up. I mutter and indignant yelp, although I doubt I could have walked myself. He sets me down on the cellar floor. I mutter a thanks and then fall to sleep. Part 2: I dive into the ocean, the sun set casts a blood red image across the water. I look back at the Port Royal dock as my tail forms. The EITC are searching around the dock, looking for me. I chuckle, and dive under the waves. I swim out to a gathering of rocks miles off shore. I am testing to see if the moon affects me in my mermaid form. I boost myself onto one of the rocks and splash my tail around in the water. The moon rises far off on the horizon. suddenly I dive into the water and swim to Tortuga beach. I sing a wordless melody and everyone on the beach surrounds me. "I can take you to see the ocean," I say. They all run to me in the water, and I pull them under. I wake on Tortuga beach and the nights events flood my mind. "Oh no!" I say. I run my fingers through my hair. "How could I have done this?" I whisper quietly. Will comes out from behind me. "It wasn't your fault," he says casually. "Of course it was my fault!" I scream at him, I know I shouldn't, it will loose me one of the only people who believe me. "It's the world, Mermaid. The world is cruel and heartless." I sigh. He can be truly convincing sometimes. I nod, and he smiles. Category:Fan Stories Category:POTCO